Les Liens Interdits
by LaMartienneElfique
Summary: Les Maraudeurs mènent la vie dure à Snape. Lucius vient s'en mêler lors de leur sixième année pendant que sa cousine vient étudier à Poudlard et que Voldemort recrute ses disciples. Mystère, romance, drame...
1. Éternelles Habitudes

**Titre :** « Les Liens Interdits »

**Auteur :** LaMartienneElfique

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K.R. Mon but n'est pas de faire de l'argent, je fais ça pour mon propre plaisir j'adore écrire des histoire. Merci. Bonne Lecture !

**Résumé : **Les Maraudeurs mènent la vie dure à Snape. Lucius vient s'en mêler lors de leur sixième année pendant que sa cousine vient étudier à Poudlard et que Voldemort recrute ses disciples. Mystère, romance, drame…

**Note : **Étrangement, je ne sais pas pourquoi les noms des personnages changent du français à l'anglais (c'est des noms propres, comment on peut traduire ça !), mais bon comme je préfère les versions originales, j'ai gardée les noms originaux. Donc, pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers avec les termes anglais, voici ci-dessous un petit aide-mémoire ; Severus SnapeSeverus Rogue, MoonyLunard, WormtailQueudver, PadfootPatmol, ProngsCornedrue.

**CHAPITRE 1 : « Éternelles Habitudes »**

Le train venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross depuis quelques minutes. Tout au fond du dernier wagon, dans la dernière cabine de droite, se trouvait trois jeunes hommes en train de discuter de leurs vacances d'été comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire depuis leur première année à Poudlard où ils avaient fait connaissance. Dans le couloir du train, un être aux longs cheveux noirs et gras avançait en traînant derrière lui une lourde valise qui grinçait sous le poids de son contenu. Celui-ci perdit soudain l'équilibre à cause de tous les bagages qu'il tirait avec difficulté. Il tomba sur le sol, mais se releva instantanément en replaçant ses cheveux graisseux derrière ses oreilles. Son visage cireux et pâle se tourna vers le compartiment où se trouvaient les trois jeunes hommes qui avaient maintenant cessés de parler ensemble. Deux d'entre eux semblaient se retenir de rire en détournant le regard tandis que le troisième regardait avec amusement le jeune homme maladroit dans l'allée.

-Alors Servilus, toujours aussi incompétent ? Tu n'as pas appris à marcher et tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est que du shampoing à ton âge, c'est pathétique, dit-il d'une voix calme, mais à la fois sarcastique en lui lançant un regard hautain.

Ses deux amis assis sur la banquette en face de lui éclatèrent de rire tandis que le jeune homme dans le couloir ramassait tous ses bagages et rebroussait chemin pour se trouver probablement une place ailleurs et lançant un regard noir aux trois individus qui se moquaient de lui.

-Tu as vu sa tête ! S'exclama l'un des deux garçons prit de fou rire incontrôlable.

En guise de réponse, son ami lui adressa un sourire triomphant tandis que le troisième tapait des mains en se remémorant la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. L'instant suivant, un jeune homme au teint légèrement pâle et aux cheveux châtains ouvrit la porte vitrée du compartiment.

-Tiens, si ce n'est pas notre Préfet préféré, annonçait le garçon qui avait dit la plaisanterie un peu plus tôt tout en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux brun foncés qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

-Apparemment j'ai manqué quelque chose, affirma le nouveau venu.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda le plus petit et le plus grasset d'entre eux qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis que l'étudiant surchargé de bagages avait trébuché dans le couloir.

-J'ai croisé Severus Snape en venant vous rejoindre et il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, expliqua-t-il en prenant place en face de son interlocuteur près de la fenêtre.

-Tu aurais dû entendre ce que Sirius lui a balancé, c'était trop fort !

-Le pire c'est que c'est la vérité James, et ça prouve bien le dicton qui dit que la vérité choque, lui répliqua Sirius qui donnait un coup de main à Remus pour hisser sa valise sur le support prévu à cet effet au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Où est ton hibou, Remus ? Questionna James en se passant la main dans les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Cela avait l'effet de les rendrent encore plus ébouriffés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Hum…

Remus venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius après qu'ils en eurent terminés avec la valise. Le teint plutôt pâle du jeune Préfet virait au rose. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures d'un air un peu embêté.

-C'est-à-dire que….Enfin…Il est mort, finit-il par avouer, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Il n'a pas survécu à la dernière pleine lune.

-Hein ? Dirent James et Peter en lui adressant un regard confus alors que Sirius s'était tourné vers lui d'un drôle d'air.

-Tu veux dire que…, commença Sirius, Que… T'as bouffé ta chouette !

Sirius éclata de rire sans attendre de confirmation à sa question et donna une tape dans le dos de Remus dont le teint rougissait encore plus. James et Peter affichèrent un petit sourire en coin à leur ami lycanthrope qui se força à sourire à son tour d'un air timide. Au même moment, une grosse femme passa devant le compartiment avec un chariot remplit de délicieuses friandises de toutes les sortes. James ouvrit la porte et acheta plusieurs bonbons avec l'argent que ses trois autres camarades et lui avaient cotisés à la gare avant leur départ pour Poudlard.

La dame potelée s'éloigna d'eux pendant que James distribuait des chocogrenouilles à ses amis, mais il s'arrêta une fois rendu à Remus. Sa main tendue ne lâcha pas la petite boîte dorée contenant le chocolat au dessus de sa paume.

-Tu es sûr que tu en veux ? Enfin, je veux dire… C'est long à digérer un hibou, tu n'as peut-être pas très faim ?

La remarque de James entraîna Sirius dans un nouveau fou rire et il laissa tomber la friandise dans la main de Remus dont les yeux lui lançaient des éclairs de fureur. James détourna le regard et se lança dans une conversation avec Peter concernant le Quidditch pour changer de sujet. De son côté, Sirius mangeait ses bonbons en écoutant la discussion d'un air distrait tandis que Remus lisait un livre sur la métamorphose qu'il avait sorti de son sac.

-… Puis c'est à ce moment que l'attrapeur des Serdaigle est tombé de son balai en recevant un cognard juste avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir du vif d'or. C'était à cause de sa fausse manœuvre en fait qu'il est tombé, il n'est pas aussi doué que moi et enfin bref j'ai attrapé le vif d'or et nous avons gagné le match ! Raconta James en faisait de grands gestes.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas écouté la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Oui, vraiment ! Répéta James avec conviction.

-Eh bien…, Dit lentement Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil discret à Remus qui lisait toujours son bouquin, c'est vraiment…CHOUETTE !

-Ça suffit avec cette plaisanterie ! Rugit Remus en lançant son livre à la figure de Sirius qui l'attrapa au vol en ricanant.

Tout à coup, d'autres rires se firent entendre un peu plus loin. Sirius devint silencieux et sortit sa tête dans le couloir pour voir d'où venaient les autres rires. Il s'agissait de quelques filles situées à trois compartiments d'eux qui s'amusaient. Reprenant sa position d'avant et redonnant son livre à Remus, il regarda James qui souriait d'un air rêveur.

-Si tu y vas, tu vas encore te couvrir de ridicule, marmonna Sirius en se croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Quoi ? Tu aimes encore cette Lily Evans ? Interrogea Peter.

Le sourire de James s'élargit encore plus lorsque Peter avait prononcé le nom de Lily et qu'il était parvenu à ses oreilles. Face à la tête que faisait son meilleur ami, Sirius poussa un profond soupir de découragement. Il était évident que James avait toujours le béguin pour Lily même si celle-ci l'avait repoussé une bonne dizaine de fois au moins. Se levant, James prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait visiblement l'intention d'aller tenter une nouvelle fois de parler à l'élue de son coeur.

-Remus, dis-lui quelque chose bon sang ! Implora Sirius.

-Parfois l'amour c'est aussi de laisser partir ceux qu'on aime, murmura Remus sans quitter les yeux de son livre de métamorphose qu'il était à nouveau en train de lire.

-Bon, tu vois James, commença Sirius, laisse tomber cette fille si tu l'aimes vraiment car c'est pour le mieux et peut-être qu'au bout de dix fois tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais elle ne semble pas s'intéresser à toi alors tu dois l'oublier une fois pour toutes parce que sinon… James… Hé, reviens !

-Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête encore une fois, soupira Peter en regardant James s'éloigner pour aller parler à Lily.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il referma violement la porte vitrée qui trembla sous le choc en faisant sursauter Remus du même coup. Ce dernier échappa sa lecture sur le sol.

-Peut-être qu'elle va finir par vouloir sortir avec lui si elle voit qu'il tient vraiment à elle un de ces jours, hasarda Remus en ramassant son livre sur le plancher.

-Ouais, bah c'est pas gagné en tout cas, grogna Sirius.

-On pourrait essayer de fabriquer un philtre d'amour et en faire boire à Lily, suggéra Peter en haussant les épaules.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, on se ferait renvoyer pour ça, c'est interdit, répondit Remus d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

-Comme si on n'avait jamais rien fait d'interdit ! Renchérit Sirius qui n'avait jamais prit en considération les tons de voix que se donnait Lupin.

-Ce n'était pas la même chose Sirius, se défendit Remus.

-On est quand même devenus des Animagus non répertoriés dans le monde magique, lança Peter.

-Ça, c'était LA chose interdite, mais on a fait des tonnes d'autres choses interdites depuis qu'on est à l'école, rappela Sirius en regardant revenir James.

-Oui, mais on ne va pas préparer une potion pour que Lily tombe amoureuse de James, c'est hors de question, trancha Moony.

-Il en aurait bien besoin pourtant, ricana Sirius alors que James ouvrait la porte du compartiment.

James se laissa tomber aux côtés de Peter en poussant un long soupir. Il enleva ses lunettes, enfonça son visage entre ses mains et s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Sirius referma à nouveau la porte, mais cette fois il le fit très doucement. Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot de peur de briser le silence qui venait de s'installer depuis le retour de James.

-Sirius ? Dit James, le visage toujours enfouit dans ses mains.

-Oui ?

-La prochaine fois que j'essais d'aborder cette fille, je t'en pris, empêche-moi d'y aller et lance-moi un sort s'il le faut, d'accord ?

-Ouais, d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Peter en se penchant vers son ami.

-Une de ses amies a demandée qui j'étais lorsque je suis entré pour la voir…

-Tu lui as dis quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu, c'est elle, marmonna James en relevant la tête.

-…

-Elle a dit que j'étais le type au gros ego qui ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les chances du calmar géant si je voulais sortir avec elle…

-Cette fille n'est pas très originale si tu veux mon avis, elle répète toujours la même histoire à tous les coups, c'est nul à la longue son histoire de calmar, lança Sirius.

-Ah, les femmes, soupira Peter en s'accotant sur son siège.

-Ouais, confirma Remus sans sortir le nez de son livre.

-On peut savoir ce que tu connais des femmes toi ! Accusa Sirius en croisant le regard de Remus.

-Il n'est pas sorti avec une fille de Poufsouffle en deuxième année ?

-Non James, c'est Peter qui est sorti avec elle pendant quelques semaines, rectifia Sirius.

-Ah bon, je croyais que…

-Non, coupa Sirius, Remus n'a eu aucune petite amie.

-Et toi tu n'as eu aucune relation amoureuse de plus de six semaines, je te signale, se défendit Remus.

-C'est mieux que de n'avoir personne, affirma Padfoot.

-Il y a Emmy Rooney, lança Wormtail pour défendre Remus.

-Ah non, elle ne compte pas ! S'écria Sirius.

-Pourquoi pas ? Demanda à nouveau Peter.

-Tu veux me faire croire que cette…Créature surexcitée aux cheveux bleus et noirs ça compte pour une fille !

-Techniquement parlant, on parle seulement de quelques mèches bleues, précisa Lupin.

-On s'en fou, c'est une calamité cette fille ! Elle n'a jamais cessé de te courir après et je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs…

-Si t'as pas envie de perdre 5 points, je te conseille de te taire, menaça Remus en replongeant le nez dans sa lecture.

-On est dans la même maison, idiot !

En guise de réponse, Remus fronça les sourcils en silence puis, Sirius commença à parler tranquillement à James pour le consoler un peu de son nouvel échec avec Lily sous le regard de Peter qui approuvait de temps en temps ce qu'il disait. Il en fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gare pour prendre les calèches qui les conduisirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

O-o-O

Dans l'une des carrioles menant à Poudlard se trouvait une jeune fille répondant au nom de Miranda Van Kassel. Elle était assise sur un banc, regardant au dehors de ses yeux verts la pluie qui commençait à tomber en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés noirs de son visage pâle. En face d'elle se trouvait son cousin, Lucius Malfoy, ainsi qu'un autre élève aux cheveux sales et au teint vampirique. L'orage grondait maintenant à l'extérieur et des éclairs illuminaient le ciel noir. Ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à la porte principale lorsqu'un bruit de tonnerre retentit en faisant sursauter les trois étudiants. Le bruit se répercuta en écho au loin tandis que les calèches cessèrent enfin d'avancer et de les trimbaler sur la route de terre maintenant qu'ils étaient devant l'école.

-Nous y sommes, annonça Lucius lorsque l'immense porte du château s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le directeur qui venait les accueillir.

Les élèves se précipitèrent en courant à l'intérieur en se couvrant la tête à l'aide de leurs capes et de leurs mains. Néanmoins, tout le monde fut complètement trempés jusqu'aux os en entrant dans la Grande Salle qui était toujours aussi chaleureuse avec ses innombrables bougies flottantes et le ciel étoilé qui se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes à présent totalement mouillées. Plusieurs étudiants de septième et sixième année lancèrent un sortilège qui fit sécher leurs vêtements instantanément. Ils furent rapidement imités par d'autres sorciers de premier cycle. Les étudiants allèrent ensuite prendre place à la table de leur maison respective pendant que la cérémonie de répartition des premières années débuta.

-Hé Remus, désolé pour tantôt c'était pas sympa, s'excusa Sirius en affichant une mine de chien piteux qui n'était pas très sincère, quoi qu'assez amusante.

-Ça va, c'est pas grave. Je suis habitué à tes idioties maintenant, lui répondit Remus en lui adressant un petit sourire alors que le choixpeau magique envoyait un nouvel élève se joindre à leur table.

Les deux derniers nouveaux furent envoyés à Serpentard puis Serdaigle avant que les assiettes et les grands gobelets en or se remplissent de nourritures appétissantes et de jus de citrouille sous les regards affamés de plusieurs. Le buffet venait d'apparaître par magie aux cinq tables de la Grande Salle et tout le monde commença à se servir en poussant quelques exclamations devant certains plats plus appétissants que d'autres. Les voix s'élevèrent bruyamment dans la pièce. Quelques-uns parlait de la nouvelle année qui s'entamait, d'autres de leur été ou encore des week-ends à venir à Pré Au Lard.

Soudain, une des deux immenses doubles portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit, mais très peu de gens y firent attention, trop occupés à manger et à parler. Une jeune Serpentard fit son irruption dans la pièce et se précipita discrètement à sa table afin d'y trouver un endroit pour s'asseoir. La jeune fille se servit à manger pendant que les quatre Gryffondor la regardèrent un bref moment. Remus termina ensuite d'expliquer le cycle de la lune à Peter pendant que James se passait une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et que Sirius jouait avec un morceau de viande dans son assiette en écoutant la conversation des deux personnes en arrière de lui.

-T'as changé d'avis une nouvelle fois ? Interrogea un jeune homme blond à la jeune retardataire qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

-Non, se contenta-elle de lui répondre en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

-Alors quoi? Questionna-t-il.

Miranda haussa les épaules puis un petit garçon de première année qui venait de rejoindre les Serpentard quelques secondes plus tôt vint troubler leur discussion en poussant des exclamations d'émerveillement devant le plafond céleste de Poudlard à côté du blondinet dont le visage exprimait une certaine aversion suite au comportement du gamin de onze ans.

-Ohhh, t'as vu comme c'est beau ! S'exclama le garçonnet.

La jeune fille regarda la scène d'un air désespéré.

-Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile, compris ! Ce n'est que des chandelles ! Siffla Malfoy.

-Désolée, répondit-il, faisant disparaître instantanément son sourire de son visage.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il une fois auprès de sa cousine alors que le garçonnet reprenait son calme.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es dans un tel état ? Répéta Lucius

-J'ai songé à aller me suicider dans le lac près de l'école, mais l'eau était trop froide, répondit Miranda d'un ton sarcastique.

-Très drôle.

La jeune Serpentard poussa un soupir puis continua à manger son repas en silence. Le dîner se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école se lève pour annoncer qu'il était l'heure d'aller dormir pour être en forme pour les cours qui allaient débuter le lendemain matin. Les Préfets conduisirent les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs en se faufilant dans les couloirs.

O-o-O

Le jour suivant, les Maraudeurs allèrent déjeuner en recevant leur horaire de la part de leur professeur de Potions dans la Grande Salle. Leur premier cours était un double cours de divinations avec Aphodelle Vanir. James, Sirius et Remus quittèrent la table pour se diriger vers la tour où avait lieu la classe suivit de Peter qui attrapait une dernière tartine aux fraises avant de quitter.

-Bonjours, annonça Vanir d'un air radieux. Cette année, nous allons tout d'abord entamer le chapitre qui va vous permettre de lire l'avenir avec des ossements et ainsi, de pouvoir maîtriser votre destin. Après Halloween, nous allons étudier la vision du futur en examinant les cartes du ciel de chacun d'entre vous et en observant la position des astres lors de votre naissance.

-Je ne pense pas que le fait que pluton et mars soient alignés ou pas lors de ma naissance va changer grand-chose dans mon avenir, commenta Peter d'un ton las à Remus.

-Peut-être, mais moi je te prédis que s'ils passent l'année à faire ça, ces deux-là ne passeront pas les examens de divination, chuchota Remus en montrant James et Sirius qui dormaient sur leur table d'un signe de la tête.

Peter donna un coup de coude à James alors que le professeur s'approchait d'eux pour distribuer un petit sac de velours rouge contenant les os à toutes les tables après avoir expliqué la manière à suivre pour lire l'avenir avec eux. Remus résuma les explications de Vanir à Sirius en tentant de lire l'avenir de ce dernier. Il jeta des coups d'œil à la position des ossements pour ensuite voir la signification dans son cahier. Peter en fit autant avec James.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ces restes de poulets, Remus ?

-D'après le livre, quelqu'un qui t'es proche va te trahir puis tu vas perdre un être cher.

-Charmant, répliqua Sirius d'un ton ironique. À mon tour maintenant de voir ce qu'il va t'arriver plus tard.

Remus remit les ossements dans le sac et brassa son contenu avant de le renverser sur la table pendant que Sirius prenait le livre de divination entre ses mains.

Les petits os s'étendirent sur la nappe bleue étoilée et Sirius tenta de déchiffrer ce que ça signifiait en faisait quelques grimaces de temps en temps.

-Ça donne quoi ? S'impatienta Remus.

-Cette forme là signifie que quelqu'un qui t'es proche va te trahir aussi et ça, pointa Sirius de sa main droite, ça veut dire que tu vas subir une très dure épreuve dans un futur proche.

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'une dure épreuve par mois, se lamenta Remus.

-Cesses de te plaindre mon loulou, t'es tout mignon en p'tite boule de poil, maronna cyniquement Sirius.

Remus fit mine d'ignorer ce qu'il qualifiait de « parfaites idioties » en reprenant son livre d'un geste assez rude. Ils firent l'exercice à deux autres reprises et Vanir leur donna un devoir sur l'apparition les ossements dans l'art de la divination de trente centimètres de parchemin avant d'annoncer la fin du cours.

-Bon, on a quoi maintenant, le cours de Potions ? Demanda James en descendant les escaliers en colimaçons de la tour de divination.

-Oui, mais c'est dans une heure alors moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque commencer tout de suite le devoir de Vanir, vous venez ?

-Sans façon Remus, on va aller dans la salle commune nous et tu devrais en fait autant.

-James a raison, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour commencer à te plonger dans les dissertations !

-Biensûr que non, il trouve ça CHOUETTE, lui, les dissertations ! Lança Sirius à Peter en riant.

-Si tu répètes ça encore une fois, c'est toi que je dévore à la prochaine pleine lune !

-C'est ça, va donc étudier tes bouquins à la bibliothèque et on se retrouve plus tard dans la classe de Potions.

Tandis que ses camarades allaient se détendre un peu dans leur salle commune, Remus se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé avec son sac d'école sur l'épaule. Il prit plusieurs volumes sur l'histoire de la divination et les origines de la clairvoyance afin de faire son devoir. L'heure s'écoula très rapidement, mais il termina à temps une bonne partie de son travail. Rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, il quitta la pièce en sortant dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre dans les donjons pour leur cours de Potions qui allait commencer dans à peine une dizaine de minutes.

-Je vais mourir dans ce cours, maugréa Sirius en voyant quelques Serpentard entrer dans la salle de classe.

-Arrêtes, ça ne va pas être si terrible que ça, l'encouragea James alors que Peter approuvait d'un signe de tête.

-On parie combien ?

-Hé, Sirius ! Je croyais que tu avais échoué tous tes cours et que t'étais encore en troisième année ! T'as payé les profs ou quoi ? Lança une voix moqueuse derrière les trois Maraudeurs.

-T'as rien de mieux à faire ? Lança Sirius d'un ton las.

-Et toi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de demander la charité à Potter et de souiller le nom de ta famille ! S'écrira la jeune fille.

James comprit alors pourquoi Sirius croyait que les cours de Potions allaient être horribles cette année. D'ailleurs, les choses prirent une mauvaise tournure lorsque Sirius se leva d'un bond pour aller faire face à la Serpentard qui lui balançait des injures depuis son entrée dans le cours.

-Si tu me cherches Narcissa tu vas me trouver, je te préviens !

-Toujours aussi brave… Saleté de Gryffondor, répliqua-t-elle avec révulsion.

Au moment où Sirius allait contre-attaquer, le professeur de Potions fit son entrée dans la classe. Padfoot lança un regard noir à Narcissa avant d'aller rejoindre James, Peter et Remus qui venait juste d'arriver. Narcissa ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec Sirius.

Déjà petits, ils se disputaient pour un rien, mais lorsque ce dernier avait été envoyé à Gryffondor en entrant à Poudlard, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Narcissa et sa sœur cadette d'un an, Bellatrix, prenaient un malin plaisir à énerver leur cousin dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion. La plus jeune sœur de la famille, Andromeda, venait quant à elle d'entamer sa première année à l'école et préférait rester en dehors de ces disputes. Certes, elle était du même avis que ses sœurs au sujet de son cousin, mais elle se gardait de le lui faire savoir.

Donc, depuis sa première année scolaire, Sirius devait endurer les humeurs de ses deux cousines et récemment aussi celles d'un certain Lucius Malfoy qui se trouvait à être le petit ami de Narcissa depuis plusieurs mois. Par chance, il n'y avait que Narcissa et Lucius qui étaient en sixième année comme lui. Bellatrix, ayant une année de moins que lui, se trouvait en cinquième année et il faut dire que Sirius ne s'en plaignait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, le cours de Potions se déroula sans trop d'encombres jusqu'à l'heure du dîner où la première journée des classes allait prendre une autre tournure.

O-o-O

Dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs étudiants mangeaient leur repas en discutant. À la table des Gryffondor, Sirius et James s'ennuyaient à mourir. Peter était parti donner un coup de main à Remus pour la préparation de la fête de Halloween. Sirius pensa que Remus était un peu dérangé avec cette manie de tout faire en avance, mais ses pensées changèrent vite lorsqu'il vit Snape quitter la Grande Salle tout seul. Il se tourna vers James qui l'avait remarqué également. Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et ils quittèrent la table des Gryffondor.

-Alors Servilus, on traîne tout seul dans les couloirs de l'école maintenant, c'est pas très prudent, lança James d'un air arrogant.

-Dégage Potter ! Cracha-t-il alors que son teint devenait plus pâle qu'il ne l'était.

-T'as pas trouvé mieux comme insulte ! Répliqua Sirius en lui barrant la route.

Pour Snape, les mots ne servaient jamais à grand-chose avec la bande des Gryffondor, ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose d'autre à lui balancer à la figure. Il décida donc de sauver du temps et prit sa baguette magique dans sa main tandis qu'une petite foule sa rassemblait alentour des trois élèves.

-Ohhh, une méchante baguette ! Sirius, protège-moi, Servilus va se mettre en colère, ironisa James en faisant enrager Snape.

-Cracbadabum ! Cria Snape en faisant un mouvement avec sa baguette.

La seconde suivante, les vêtements de James commencèrent à se découdre d'eux-mêmes de partout. Son habit de sorcier se transformait en lambeau. Il rebroussa chemin, mais il s'enfargea dans les fils de ses pantalons et trébucha par terre. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le visage de Lily Evans et de ses amies se trouvaient devant lui à le regarder, fronçant les sourcils.

Regrettant amèrement d'avoir laissé sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa chambre, James tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait de se relever sans rougir, mais sans succès. L'invisibilité n'aurait pas été de refus dans la situation présente. L'attaque de Snape avait choqué Sirius qui ne tarda pas à prendre la défense de son meilleur ami.

-Ça crois-moi tu vas le regretter, menaça-t-il en levant sa baguette à son tour.

O-o-O

Au même moment, Miranda entendit des voix non loin d'elle. Marchant plus rapidement, elle arriva près de l'attroupement d'élèves. Elle se fraya un chemin et vit son cousin et un type aux cheveux gras faire face à un jeune Gryffondor plutôt séduisant aux cheveux bruns foncés. Les trois garçons étaient prêts à jeter un sort, mais une idée parcourue le cerveau machiavélique de Lucius en apercevant sa cousine. Il l'agrippa par le bras, l'entraîna en face de James et braqua sa baguette sur elle.

-Ne fais, ne serait-ce qu'un geste suspect Potter, et elle en écopera !

La jeune fille ne se sentit nullement menacée par le plan qu'avait en tête Lucius. Elle était sa cousine et elle avait la certitude qu'il ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Miranda avait toujours été très proche de son cousin. Ils avaient fais les quatre cent coups ensemble. Heureusement, James, de son côté, ignorait ce léger détail. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus l'air aussi déterminé à lancer un quelconque sortilège pour attaquer Malfoy depuis.

-Braves petits Gryffondor. Toujours prêt à rendre les armes pour sauver les autres, que c'est touchant, ironisa Lucius.

La colère monta en Sirius à la suite de cette phrase et il ne pu se maîtriser plus longtemps. James était déjà occupé à subir les reproches de Evans de toute façon. Black ne voulait pas épargner le sort de la jeune fille qui servait d'otage à Malfoy. De toute manière, c'était une Serpentard. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était de réduire Lucius en pâté pour dragon. Le Gryffondor s'avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à ce qu'il fut séparé que de quelques centimètres du blond. Sirius avait une demi tête de plus que Miranda, mais il arrivait amplement à la grandeur de Malfoy. D'ailleurs, cette approche n'avait pour but que de défier le Serpentard, rien de plus. Restait à voir comment il allait réagir à ce défi.

-Aurais-tu peur de moi par hasard Black ? Marmonna Lucius en voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus d'un poil.

-Ça te ferais plaisir, avoue !

Un cri de douleur s'échappa soudainement de la bouche de Sirius. Miranda venait de le frapper férocement sur le tibia. Ce geste en avait étonné plus d'un. Prit par surprise, Black sautilla sur un pied alors que Lucius avait desserré son étreinte sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune Serpentard profita de l'occasion pour partir en courant dans un couloir. Malfoy ne tarda pas à lui courir après alors que le cœur de lion de James, quoi que son ego mal placé devait y être pour quelque chose aussi, lui ordonna de partir à leur poursuite également.

-Sirius, suis-moi ! S'écria James à son ami qui tituba quelques secondes puis entreprit une course effrénée à travers les corridors de Poudlard.

Lucius arriva rapidement à rejoindre sa cousine et à arrêter sa course en lui agrippant le bras.

-Attends, c'est moi ! Dit-il.

-Tu m'as fais peur ! Je croyais que c'était un des deux Gryffondor.

Alors que Lucius échangeait des paroles avec Miranda, James arriva, bientôt rejoint pas Sirius. Lucius resta immobile, apparemment ravi de pouvoir remettre ça avec les Gryffondor.

-Tu veux encore me défier, Potter ? Cracha amèrement Lucius.

-Tu défends Snape depuis un bout de temps, pourquoi ?

-J'espère que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te réponde, lui répliqua le jeune blond, le visage toujours aussi impassible.

En guise de réponse, James leva sa baguette en l'air et la lança par terre. Malfoy eut un bref rictus et poussa sa cousine à sa droite pour l'éloigner du combat.

-Si tu penses que je vais m'abaisser à combattre comme un parasite de Moldu, tu fais erreur Potter !

Il était trop tard. James avait déjà foncé sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Malfoy n'avait plus le choix de se défendre sans magie s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver en convalescence à l'infirmerie pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Alors que James et Lucius se battaient, Miranda regardait la scène sans bouger. À cet instant, Lucius eut une idée. Il se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers Miranda lorsque Sirius lui barra le chemin.

-Attaque-toi à ceux de ta taille, Malfoy !

-Sirius Black, toujours là pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse. Ton cas est navrant !

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il soutint le regard de Malfoy. Ce dernier en fit autant avant de soudainement se jeter au sol pour récupérer sa baguette. Au moment où Lucius lançait son sort sur Black, James l'attaqua de dos et le sort dévia de sa trajectoire.

Sous l'onde de choc, Miranda et Sirius volèrent à travers le couloir. L'épaule droite de Miranda vint se frapper contre le mur et un craquement inquiet en résultat. Elle se laissa glisser sur le mur de pierres jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol. La Serpentard étouffa un sanglot en se repliant sur elle-même. Sirius s'avança vers elle d'un pas hésitant. La douloureuse sensation d'un coup de pied sur sa jambe était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Certes, c'était une Serpentard qui avait du caractère, mais elle était une victime dans cette histoire. Aucune raison de la blâmer. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

-Fiche le camp, Black ! Cracha Miranda. Elle tenta de le frapper de son bras encore fonctionnel, mais il se recula et elle trébucha dans le vide.

Au même instant, le professeur Binns arriva sur les lieux, accompagné du garde-chasse de l'école, Rubeus Hagrid.

-Vous courrez vite jeunes gens, j'ai peine à vous rattraper dans ce château, dit amicalement le vieil homme aussi transparent que le vent.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Hagrid d'un ton autoritaire qui n'était pas présent dans la voix de Binns, mais qui aurait convenu à la situation.

Personne ne fut en mesure de lui donner une réponse. Hagrid fit cesser le combat entre les deux garçons et les accompagna dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore tandis que le professeur Binns allait voir les deux autres élèves. Sirius était debout devant la jeune fille et regardait James qui s'en allait probablement se faire gronder.

-C'est le premier jour des classes et vous faites déjà des bêtises, reprocha le professeur fantomatique sur son traditionnel ton morne.

Sirius ne répondit rien. C'était quand même James et lui qui avait commencé ce quiproquo et dieu seul sait pourquoi, il ne jugea pas nécessaire de mentionner ce détail à Binns. La satisfaction de voir Snape et Malfoy éviter une retenue par sa franchise était une idée qui lui déplaisait au plus haut point.

-Très bien, commença Binns, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donner une retenue à tous les trois.

-Tous les trois, monsieur ?

-Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter et vous-même Monsieur Black, énuméra le professeur.

Padfoot n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Snape avait réussi à ne pas se faire coller une retenue, c'était le comble.

-Et aider un peu cette pauvre enfant à se rendre à l'infirmerie, poursuivit Binns en désignant Miranda du doigt. Vous irez ensuite nettoyer toutes les fenêtres et les lits de l'infirmerie sans aucune utilisation de la magie pendant une semaine.

Sirius acquiesça à contre cœur d'un signe de la tête en regardant le professeur d'Histoire de la magie s'éloigner dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut apporter son aide une seconde fois à la Serpentard, elle repoussa à nouveau sa main.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide, chien galeux !

Sirius ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Lorsque Miranda se remit sur ses pieds, non sans peine et misère, il rebroussa chemin, maudissant les Serpentard en fulminant.

O-o-O

Lorsqu'il retrouva James dans son dortoir, il le vit la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Quant à Remus, assit sur son lit en train de gribouiller quelque chose sur un parchemin à côté de Peter, il se crut dans l'obligation de leur faire un bref sermon. Il était Préfet après tout.

-C'est ce que ça donne à tous les coups, dès que vous embêter Snape. Vous vous retrouvez toujours avec une retenue, mais cette fois, on peut se compter chanceux de ne pas avoir perdu de points.

-Moony, permet-moi de te faire remarquer que ton optimisme baisserait d'un cran si tu avais à faire du jardinage dans les serres pendant une semaine avec Malfoy, marmonna James, la tête toujours dans son oreiller.

-T'as une retenue aussi, Sirius ? Demanda Peter.

-Une semaine de joie et de bonheur à nettoyer l'infirmerie, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Décidément, l'année ne débutait pas comme les Maraudeurs l'avaient espéré. Déjà que depuis le printemps dernier, Lucius était presque toujours là pour défendre Severus Snape dès qu'ils l'embêtait. Padfoot et Prongs préféraient nettement être deux contre un que deux contre deux. Ce n'était pas loyal, mais au moins, c'était plus amusant. Peut-être arriveraient-ils à coincer Snape seul plus souvent dès que la Carte serait achevée. Soudain, des coups frénétiques sur la porte vinrent troubler les pensées des quatre amis.


	2. Les Conséquences Des Retenues

Elodie Malfoy : Salut Elo ! T'es la seule qui a envoyée une review pour ce chapitre… Tous mes remerciements te reviennent ! MERCI BEAUCOUP ! C'est l'histoire qui contient le plus grand nombre de pages par chapitre jusqu'à présent dans celles que j'ai faites et même si je n'ai qu'une seule review, au moins j'en ai une et j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'en postant le chapitre deux, il y aura d'autres lecteurs ! En tout cas, encore merci et à la prochaine ! Bizou ! N'hésite surtout pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite !

**CHAPITRE 2 : « Les Conséquences Des Retenues »**

-REMUSSSSSS ! S'écria une Gryffondor lorsque Peter ouvrit la porte.

Instantanément, James et Sirius, tous deux étendus dans leurs lits, firent semblant de dormir alors que Peter restait pétrifié près de la porte et que la fillette se ruait vers Lupin.

-Je t'ai cherché toute la journée Remus, où étais-tu ?

-J'avais des tâches à faire, je suis préfet maintenant Emmy, expliqua Remus en regardant son interlocutrice.

-Est-ce que James et Sirius dorment ? Demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa montre pour voir qu'il était encore tôt.

-Non, ils se reposent un peu avant leur retenue. Tu peux leur dire bonjour.

-Quoi ! Une retenue dès le jour de la rentrée, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ? Questionna Emmy en soulevant leurs oreillers.

-C'est le dortoir des garçons ici, Emmy ! Fit remarquer James à la jeune fille.

Emmy Rooney était une Gryffondor de cinquième année qui ne semblait pas avoir autre chose à faire que de venir passer tout ses temps libres avec les Maraudeurs et tout particulièrement Lupin. Elle était quelque peu excentrique avec ses cheveux noirs frisés et ses mèches bleues métalliques. Aucun des garçons ne se souvenait de la manière dont elle était devenue l'ombre de Remus, mais cela durait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle paraissait néanmoins assez grande pour son âge malgré les tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues et ses grands yeux bleus.

O-o-O

Vers la fin de la journée, alors que James et Lucius se retrouvèrent dans les serres afin d'accomplir leurs corvées de jardinage, Sirius était seul à nettoyer l'infirmerie. Quoi que d'un certain côté, il préférait se trouver seul que de devoir endurer le sale caractère de Malfoy. Ainsi, il pouvait utiliser sa baguette pour accomplir sa retenue sans que personne ne soit au courant. Toutefois, lorsqu'il lança son deuxième sortilège de nettoyage, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

-Tu sais que ce que tu es en train de faire, ça s'appelle de la triche.

-Merci, je suis au courant, répondit Sirius à Miranda.

Soudainement, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la Serpentard et elle se dit à elle-même que son année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard ne serait peut-être pas si ennuyante que ça en fin de compte.

-Accio baguette ! Lança-t-elle en tenant son bras non blessé.

D'un geste rapide, la baguette de Padfoot se retrouva entre les mains de la nouvelle étudiante au grand mécontentement de ce dernier.

-Rends-moi ma baguette tout de suite ! Ordonna Back, peu enclin à embarquer dans son petit jeu.

-Viens la chercher, défia Miranda en dissimulant la baguette sous sa jambe.

-En fait, je serais pour l'idée que tu me la rende sans faire d'histoire et que je puisse finir cette retenue sans avoir à t'adresser la parole, répondit Sirius.

En guise de réponse, Miranda lui lança un sourire diabolique. Il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas lui rendre sa baguette et que s'il voulait vraiment la récupérer, il allait devoir aller la lui prendre.

-Enlève-toi de sur moi tout de suite Black ! S'écria la jeune Serpentard, ne croyant pas que le Gryffondor aurait réellement eu l'audace de venir chercher sa baguette par lui-même.

-Donne-moi ma baguette et ensuite je te relâche, répondit Sirius en maintenant fermement les deux poignets de Miranda immobiles sur le matelas.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes à se regarder sans broncher, attendant ainsi une réaction de la part de l'autre. Soudainement Miranda donna un coup de tête sur le visage de Black. Cependant, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue se passa. Prise dans sa frustration, elle l'avait frappé si fort à la tête que celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur elle.

-Aïe ! Bon sang que t'es lourd ! Dégage Black ! Souffla-t-elle en tentant de pousser Sirius pour se dégager afin de respirer.

Ce dernier réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds. De son côté, Miranda se leva de son lit, tenant toujours fermement la baguette du Gryffondor dans sa main.

-Donne-la moi, ordonna à nouveau Padfoot en prononçant lentement chaque mot.

-Jamais !

Ça en était trop. Sirius se lança vers Miranda qui se mit à courir à son tour, fuyant ainsi son poursuivant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, l'aide soignante fit son apparition sur le seuil de la porte, accompagnée du professeur de Divination. Les voyant, Miranda s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa course. Quant à Sirius, ce fut le corps Miranda qui arrêta son élan puis ils tombèrent tous deux par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! Gronda l'infirmière, apparemment mécontente de voir des élèves semer le grabuge dans son infirmerie.

Les deux étudiants se relevèrent sans répondre.

-La retenue du professeur Binns n'a apparemment pas suffit à calmer vos ardeurs, Monsieur Black, commença-t-elle avant de prendre une pause.

-Et quant à vous Mademoiselle Van Kassel, je m'attendais à plus de maturité de la part d'une nouvelle arrivante, mais vous semblez posséder le même caractère perturbateur que votre cousin. Vous serez donc tous les deux de corvée demain soir.

-Quoi ! S'écrièrent Miranda et Sirius d'une même voix.

-Ça vous apprendra à jouer les petits malins dans mon infirmerie. Ce n'est pas une garderie ici ! Vous irez donc me chercher tous les ingrédients inscrits sur cette liste dans la Forêt Interdite après le souper de demain soir. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus à vous énerver ici, c'est un lieu de repos !

-Je ne peux pas y aller, j'ai l'épaule déboîtée ! Se justifia Miranda.

-Soyez tranquille, vos os seront ressoudés d'ici une heure avec le médicament que je vous aie donné très chère.

L'infirmière lui tendit la liste de plantes médicinales qu'elle aurait à aller cueillir avec Sirius et s'en alla dans son bureau, suivit du professeur de Divination qui toussotait. Miranda et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard noir avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

O-o-O

-Je la déteste, c'est une vraie peste !

-C'est ce que tu nous as répété toute la soirée Padfoot, lui dit Remus en levant les yeux de son cahier.

-Et je le redis encore, je hais cette fille !

La seconde suivante, James entra dans le dortoir. Il semblait complètement épuisé. Se lassant tomber sur son lit, il laissa échapper un long soupir.

-C'était comment la retenue ? Demanda Peter.

-Une véritable calamité, se plaignit-il.

-Question calamité, je connais pire ! Lança Sirius, toujours aussi frustré.

-Ah ouais ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui peut être pire que les heures que je viens de passer dans les serres, répondit James, sceptique.

-Miranda Van Kassel, affirma Black.

-Qui ça ?

-La fille que Malfoy avait prise en otage contre toi hier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Sirius lui raconta toute l'histoire qui s'était passée à l'infirmerie en ajoutant des qualificatifs peu flatteurs lorsqu'il parlait de la Serpentard. À la fin de son récit, James poussa un autre soupir. Décidément, l'année ne s'annonçait définitivement pas bien pour eux.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, affirma Lupin, éteignant la bougie sur sa table de travail.

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Oui, pourquoi crois-tu que je vais dormir Peter ?

-C'est bientôt la pleine lune ? Poursuivit Wormtail.

-Dans une dizaine de jours, répondit Remus et s'emmitouflant sous ses couvertures, et maintenant bonne nuit.

-Il va bientôt devenir grincheux, ça sera pas la joie, chuchota Sirius à James.

-J'ai entendu ! Lança Remus alors qu'il tentait de trouver une position confortable dans son lit douillet.

O-o-O

C'était maintenant le deuxième jour que Malfoy et Potter nettoyaient les serres et rempotaient des plantes après les cours qui, eux, se déroulaient comme d'habitude. Par chance, James et Lucius se trouvaient dans une serre différente donc ils n'avaient pas à s'endurer l'un et l'autre ce soir-là contrairement à Miranda et Sirius qui cueillaient des ingrédients dans la forêt.

-Si t'avances pas plus vite on va jamais finir de trouver tous les trucs sur cette foutue liste, grogna Sirius en écartant une branche du chemin.

Miranda allait lui répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'une branche la fouetta en plein visage et égratigna sa joue gauche.

-Tu l'as fais exprès Black !

-C'était un accident et puis t'avais qu'à pas me coller au train comme ça !

Miranda ne répondit rien et décida de prendre un peu ses distances en suivant Black dans la forêt. Si peu de gens s'y promenaient qu'il n'y avait aucun sentier sur le sol. C'était donc assez difficile de s'y retrouver et il faut dire que l'idée de se perdre en plein cœur de la Forêt Interdite au beau milieu de la nuit n'était pas quelque chose qui tentait beaucoup à Miranda.

-C'est qui ton cousin ? Demanda soudainement Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'infirmière a dit que t'étais comme ton cousin.

-Elle a raison, se contenta de dire Miranda.

-Je vois. J'aurais pas droit à une réponse, conclut Padfoot.

-T'es moins bête que t'en as l'air.

-C'était presque gentil, se moqua Sirius en se penchant pour ramasser une autre plante pour l'aide soignante.

Miranda ne répondit rien. Elle examina la noirceur des bois alors que Sirius se débattait avec la tige de la plante.

-Ça va, tu t'en sors ? Demanda Miranda au bout d'une minute.

-La tige est trop solide, je n'arrive pas à la couper à mains nues, expliqua-t-il.

-Tiens, essaye avec ça, lui dit la Serpentard en lui tendant une petite broche pointue qu'elle venait de retirer de ses cheveux.

La tige du végétal ne résista pas à la broche de Miranda. Alors que Padfoot la rangeait dans le sac avec les autres plantes, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. Les deux élèves se retournèrent brusquement afin de voir d'où provenait le bruit, mais il n'y avait rien de visible à l'horizon devant eux. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas lorsque Miranda percuta quelque chose de solide derrière elle. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait d'un tronc d'arbre, mais lorsque le prétendu arbre émit un grognement, Miranda ne se sentit plus en sécurité. Alors que Sirius examinait toujours les bois en face d'eux, Miranda se retourna prudemment.

-Heu… Black ? Dit Miranda d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Devant ses yeux se trouvait la réponse. Un homme se tenait debout près d'eux. Seulement, ce n'était pas un être humain ordinaire. Il portait un grand casque de métal brossé sur la tête, de vieux vêtements déchirés et il semblait avoir l'épaule gravement déboîtée. Quelques dents jaunes et brunes étaient visibles lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche et il avait d'étranges yeux vitreux ainsi qu'une peau qui semblait à la fois beige et bleue comme s'il était en état de décomposition avancée. Entre ses mains se trouvait ce qui alarmait le plus les deux étudiants. Une lourde hache tranchante dont la lame était couverte d'un liquide sirupeux de couleur vermeil.

-Recule lentement, murmura Sirius à Miranda.

Celle-ci obéit sans dire un mot, ne détachant pas son regard de l'être menaçant à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle tenta de faire marche arrière, la créature émit un nouveau grognement et leva son arme dans les airs. Miranda du se jeter par terre pour éviter le coup de justesse, étouffant un cri de terreur.

-Hé, le monstre, viens par ici ! S'écria soudainement Sirius en faisant de grands signes à la créature avec ses bras.

Au grand étonnement de Miranda, le plan de Sirius fonctionnait. L'homme cadavérique tourna la tête en direction du Maraudeur et avança pas à pas vers lui, tenant sa hache prête à frapper une nouvelle fois.

-T'es fou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria Miranda en voyant la créature s'éloigner d'elle afin de prendre Sirius pour proie.

-Ne reste pas là ! Sauve-toi !

Miranda ne contredit pas le Gryffondor. Elle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête et se mit à courir à travers les arbres lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius lancer un sortilège à l'aide de sa baguette.

-Locomotor Mortis !

Une grande lumière bleu pâle illumina l'endroit que Miranda venait de quitter. Les paroles de Sirius arrêtèrent sa course et elle tendit l'oreille un moment dans l'espoir d'entendre un bruit, mais tout était devenu silencieux. Retournant ainsi sur ses pas, sa baguette en main prête à contre attaquer, Miranda avançait prudemment là où elle avait laissée Sirius avec la créature.

-Black ? Chuchota-t-elle, écartant une branche d'arbre pour voir ce qui se passait.

À son grand soulagement, le monstre était immobilisé par le sort que Sirius lui avait lancé. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus bouger. Le danger était écarté. Miranda vint rejoindre Sirius tandis que l'homme casqué émettait d'étranges grognements mécontents.

-Bien joué, complimenta la Serpentard en remettant sa baguette dans sa poche.

-Allez, on dégage d'ici, répondit Sirius, poussant un soupir et jetant un dernier coup d'œil à leur agresseur.

Miranda lui emboîta le pas. Cette soirée de retenue était plus mouvementée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. En tout cas, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi la forêt près de Poudlard était interdite. Il y avait de dangereuses créatures hostiles à l'intérieur et on n'avait pas la garantie d'en sortir vivant ou en un seul morceau. Ils s'éloignèrent, espérant ne plus rencontrer d'ennuis d'ici le reste de la soirée, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

-On ne pourra plus retrouver notre chemin jusqu'à l'école avec tout ce brouillard qui se lève, fit remarquer Miranda tandis que Sirius ajoutait une autre plante parmi celles demandées sur la liste de l'infirmière.

-Il ne nous en reste plus qu'une et après on pourra rentrer pour de bon, répondit ce dernier en se relevant.

Miranda avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver son lit. Il se faisait tard et elle était épuisée. Elle avait l'intention de s'assurer à l'avenir que cette aventure non désirée dans les bois soit la dernière.

-Tu as une idée de ce qu'était cette créature ? Questionna Miranda alors qu'elle et Sirius marchaient sur le sol terreux de la forêt à la recherche de la dernière plante médicinale.

-Ça m'avait tout l'air d'un zombie, répondit sombrement Padfoot.

Miranda fit une grimace et acquiesça d'un air pensif. C'était définitif, plus jamais de sa vie elle n'allait troubler l'ordre dans l'infirmerie. Ils continuèrent leur route pendant une dizaine de minutes lorsque Sirius aperçu enfin le dernier végétal manquant sur la liste. Tandis qu'il refermait le sac après y avoir mit la dernière plante, quelque chose attira l'attention de Miranda à travers la brume.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Sirius, pointant du doigt une sculpture de pierre.

Sirius plissa le front, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à la question de la Serpentard. Jamais il ne s'était enfoncé si profondément dans la forêt et il n'avait évidemment pas mit les pieds dans ce recoin auparavant. La statue représentait une silhouette encapuchonnée tenant une lourde croix entre ses mains.

-Attends, il y a quelque chose d'écrit en bas, dit Miranda tout en agitant sa main devant l'écriteau afin de pouvoir lire à travers le brouillard.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Interrogea Sirius, curieux de savoir ce que cette statue faisait au beau milieu des bois.

-C'est une sépulture, répondit Miranda, le visage un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Quoi ? Une tombe tu veux dire ?

Miranda confirma d'un signe de la tête. Sirius frissonna. Il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans cet endroit et retourner rapidement en sécurité à Poudlard. Cependant, quelque chose de solide et de froid bloqua le chemin des deux élèves lorsqu'ils voulurent rebrousser chemin. Une seconde pièce tombale plus grande et imposante que la précédente se dressait devant eux. Leurs cœurs se mirent à battre plus rapidement et un nouveau grommellement se fit entendre à proximité.

-Je crois que je sais d'où venait le zombie, dit Miranda à Sirius avant de faire une courte pause.

-On est dans un cimetière, affirma-t-elle tandis que sa voix était remplie d'angoisse face à ce fait terrifiant.

D'autres grognements vinrent se joindrent au premier que Miranda et Sirius venait d'entendre. Ça ne s'annonçait pas bien pour eux. Ils échangèrent un regard, se demandant quelles étaient les options qui s'offraient à eux pour se sortir de cette malencontreuse situation.

-T'aurais pas une suggestion ? Demanda nerveusement Sirius alors que les bruits de rapprochaient de plus en plus.

-Dans les circonstances actuelles, fuir me semblerait une sage décision, lui répliqua Miranda en reculant.

-Bonne idée, allons-y.

La seconde suivante, ils se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, espérant ainsi s'éloigner le plus loin possible du cimetière et échapper aux morts-vivants. Peu à peu, le brouillard se dissipa. Sirius et Miranda prirent cela comme un bon signe. Ils arrêtèrent toutefois leur course qu'au bout de cinq minutes lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une clairière d'herbes hautes. Les deux adolescents reprirent leur souffle et Miranda éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de si amusant ? Questionna Sirius en levant un sourcil.

-On a faillit se faire tuer par une meute de zombies enragés, tu te rends comptes ?

-Ouais, très amusant en effet, répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Un temps.

-Bon, allez, viens. Il faut retourner au château avant de croiser une autre bestiole sanguinaire du coin, dit Padfoot en recommençant à marcher.

O-o-O

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Poudlard. Sirius alla déposer le sac remplit de plantes médicinales dans le bureau de l'aide soignante tandis que Miranda retournait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. En entrant, Lucius l'attendait devant la grande cheminée. Dès qu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce, il alla aussitôt à sa rencontre.

-Tu rentres tard, t'as eu des ennuis ? Lui demanda-t-il en croisant son regard.

-M'en parle pas ! Je viens de vivre la soirée la plus éprouvante de toute mon existence ! Lança Miranda à son cousin.

-Rien d'étonnant, t'étais avec Sirius Black, fit remarque Lucius, affichant un air de dégoût sur son visage.

-Ouais, peu importe. Je vais me coucher, je suis crevée. Bonne nuit, dit-elle, grimpant les marches du dortoir des filles avant de s'endormir à peine une minute après s'être couchée dans son lit.

O-o-O

Le lendemain matin, Sirius venait de sortir de la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec ses trois autres amis, une serviette autour de la taille. Lupin lui fit une critique sur le temps qu'il prenait à se laver tous les matins, c'est-à-dire quarante minutes, mais Sirius n'y prêta que très peu d'attention, trop dérangé par la présence de Emmy pour répliquer quoi que ce soit à son ami.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans cette chambre à une telle heure ? Questionna Sirius d'une humeur irritable.

-Remus m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait en botanique aujourd'hui, justifia Emmy, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

-Je vois, répondit-il en maugréant et en se disant pour lui-même que 'aujourd'hui' ne signifiait pas automatiquement la première heure du jour.

Padfoot prit une chemise noire ainsi qu'une de ses nombreuses paires de jeans et alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, James donna plusieurs coups sur celle-ci, déclarant que c'était à son tour d'y aller. Sirius ricana, mais se hâta de s'habiller pour laisser la place à son meilleur ami tout de même. C'était samedi matin et il s'agissait du premier week-end de l'année scolaire. L'école était donc en pleine effervescence depuis l'aube. Il ne restait plus que James à se préparer pour la journée. Remus s'en alla discuter avec Emmy dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en apportant ses livres de botanique tandis que James terminait de prendre sa douche et que Peter donnait à manger à son hibou. Quant à Sirius, il fit son lit et ramassa son linge sale.

-Aïe ! Gémit-il, laissant soudainement tomber son pantalon de Poudlard sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Peter en refermant la cage de son volatile.

-Quelque chose m'a piqué, répondit Sirius.

Reprenant à nouveau son pantalon, cette fois avec plus de précaution, Sirius tenta de trouver ce qui pouvait bien lui avait fait mal dans le morceau de tissu. Il fouilla les poches et sorti une petite broche pour cheveux de celle de droite. Peter regarda l'objet un bref instant lorsqu'au même moment, James sortait de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Leur demanda Prongs tout en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oh. Rien, répliqua Sirius, laissant tomber la barrette sur son lit.

-Sirius a trouvé une broche à cheveux dans son pantalon, répondit Peter une fois que James les ait rejoint.

-Quoi ? Le genre de broche que les filles se mettent dans les cheveux tu veux dire ? Ce genre de broche-là ? Répéta James, l'air soudainement intéressé.

Wormtail acquiesça d'un signe de la tête en silence.

-C'est celle de Van Kassel, arrêtez de vous faire des idées. Elle me l'a prêté pour couper une des herbes que l'infirmière nous a demandées de lui apporter lors de notre retenue hier soir dans la Forêt Interdite et j'ai du oublier de la le lui redonner sans doute, expliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre à ses deux amis.

-Malgré le fait qu'elle t'ait donné un coup de pied sur le tibia et que c'est une Serpentard, elle est plutôt jolie, lui dit James, un sourire en coin.

-Je croyais que tu aimais Evans ? Le défia Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

-Je disais ça pour vous les gars, lança James en leur donnant une tape amicale à chacun d'eux.

Peter n'eut absolument aucune réaction et Sirius fit un haussement d'épaule indifférent.

-En tout cas, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard pour la pratique, dit James en prenant son balai, prêt à se rendre au terrain de Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe des Gryffondor, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Si on allait déjeuner ? Suggéra Peter.

-Ouais, allons-y.

O-o-O

Sirius et Peter entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait très peu d'élèves des Gryffondor ce matin-là puisque la grande majorité était partie assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Padfoot esquissa un faible sourire en voyant que Lily était présente. Pauvre James, il allait probablement être déçu.

-Je reviens, j'ai oublié un truc dans la tour de Gryffondor, informa distraitement Sirius à Peter.

En réalité, Sirius n'avait rien oublié. Il venait de voir Miranda quitter seule la table des Serpentard. Avec Remus dans la salle commune, James sur le terrain de Quidditch et Peter occupé à manger, c'était l'occasion idéale. Sirius sortit un petit objet métallique de sa poche et le tourna entre ses doigts, quittant ainsi la Grande Salle subtilement sans être vu. Il longea le corridor afin de rattraper enfin Miranda qui était sur le point de sortir à l'extérieur de l'école.

-Hé, attends un instant, dit-il doucement en lui agrippant le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter le château.

Miranda se retourna et tressaillit, prise par surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton indifférent tandis qu'il lâchait son poignet.

-J'ai oublié de te la redonner hier soir, expliqua Sirius, dépliant les doigts de sa main gauche et dévoilant ainsi la broche à cheveux qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille.

-Oh ! C'est gentil merci, répondit-elle d'un air un peu troublé.

Sirius lui dit au revoir et retourna voir Peter dans la Grande Salle tandis que Miranda poursuivit son chemin et sortie de l'école. Elle marcha sur le sol et alla rejoindre son cousin près du lac. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes filles blondes près de lui.

-Tu dois être Miranda ? Demanda la plus âgée des filles, se levant pour serrer la main de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Miranda, je te présente ma copine, Narcissa, introduisit Malfoy.

-Ça me fait plaisir de te connaître enfin, Lucius m'a si souvent parlé de toi ! Je te présente ma plus jeune sœur, Andromeda Black. Elle est en première année et mon autre sœur Bellatrix est en cinquième, présenta-t-elle.

-Black ! S'étonna Miranda. T'es parente avec Sirius Black ?

-Tu le connais ?

-Vaguement, répondit Miranda. Il était à l'infirmerie hier après-midi.

-Et à cause d'une autre de ses imbécillités, Miranda s'est fait coller une retenue avec lui en soirée ! Lança amèrement Malfoy.

-Je vois… Il est mon cousin à mon grand regret, soupira Narcissa en regardant Miranda.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

-C'est un pauvre crétin immature qui a décidé de renier sa famille ! À ce qui paraît, il habite maintenant chez ce type, James Potter. Ma tante ne s'en remet pas qu'il ait osé lui faire ça.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Questionna à nouveau Miranda, intriguée par les paroles de la petite amie de son cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il préfère traîner avec les sangs impurs. Je te le dis, c'est un parfait abruti ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit à Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, Lucius m'a dit que tu l'as frappé l'autre jour. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça.

L'instant suivant, un garçon vêtu de noir au visage pâle vint les rejoindre tandis que Andromeda retournait dans l'école pour son prochain cours. S'étant déjà rencontré sur le chemin séparant la gare King's Cross de Poudlard, Miranda savait qui était Severus Snape.

-Salut Severus ! Lança Miranda alors qu'il s'assoyait près du lac avec les autres.

En guise de réponse, Snape agita la tête. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, que ce soit dans la calèche les menant à l'école ou bien dans les classes. Severus était du genre solitaire et assez asocial. Miranda trouvait cela surprenant que Lucius se tienne avec lui car il avait plutôt tendance à se tenir avec un type différent de personne d'ordinaire.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup, ironisa Narcissa, pointant Peter et Sirius en route vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Au loin, Sirius ne vit pas Severus, Lucius, Narcissa ou encore Miranda près du lac. Son regard vaguait hasardeusement dans le vide devant lui pendant que Peter suivait près de lui. En arrivant à proximité du terrain, ils virent James arriver vers eux. La pratique devait probablement être terminée. Peter salua l'attrapeur des Gryffondor d'un signe de la main.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas venir assister à la pratique ce matin, leur fit remarquer James en s'essuyant le front encore dégoulinant de sueur.

-On vient te voir de la part de Emmy, répliqua Sirius.

-Emmy ? Je pensais qu'elle passait la journée avec Moony ?

-Oui, mais Remus lui a dit que tu avais des vues sur Lily et… Commença Peter lorsque James le coupa.

-Quoi ! Remus lui raconte vraiment tout, c'est pas possible ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Si j'étais toi, j'attendrais d'écouter ce que Emmy a à te dire avant d'en vouloir à Remus, lui dit mystérieusement Sirius.

- Je vous suis, mais c'est mieux d'être une _très_ bonne raison !

Ainsi, ils retournèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où ils trouvèrent Remus et Emmy là où ils les avaient laissés ce matin. Les voyant arriver, Emmy se leva d'un bond du divan rouge pour aller à leur rencontre.

-Alors James, comme ça, t'as le béguin pour la belle Evans ? Lança la jeune fille, toujours aussi souriante.

-Bon, écoute…

-Attends, attends Potter ! Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je vais aller raconter ça à toute l'école, c'est pas du tout l'intention. En réalité, à partir de ce jour tu peux maintenant me considérer comme ton ange gardien.

-En quel honneur ? Répliqua sceptiquement James.

-L'amie de ma sœur connaît bien Lily Evans alors si tu veux, je peux lui demander de lui parler de toi et de lui dire à quel point tu es charmant et tout ça.

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son entraînement de Quidditch s'était passé à merveille. Les membres de l'équipe avaient fais beaucoup de progrès durant l'été, mais face à ce que Emmy venait de lui dire, cette journée était en train de devenir la meilleure de tout le mois de septembre. Le regard de James croisa celui de Remus. Ce dernier lui renvoya un faible sourire.

-Tu ferais ça ? Reprit James à Emmy, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Pourquoi pas ? Lança-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, déclarant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard puisqu'elle avait un cours de Potions d'ici quelques minutes à peine.

-Tu sais quoi Moony ? Ta copine, je l'adore !

-Premièrement James, ce n'est pas ma copine. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Deuxièmement, profite un peu des deux semaines qui nous séparent de la première sortie à Pré Au Lard pour prouver à Lily que ce que l'amie de la sœur de Emmy va lui dire est vrai avant de l'inviter.

-Tu peux être plus spécifique ?

-Sois gentil avec elle ! S'exaspéra Remus.

James acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Puis, au cours des jours qui suivirent, James fit beaucoup d'efforts afin d'être agréable lorsqu'il allait parler à Lily. Cela semblait assez bien fonctionner d'ailleurs. Sirius pensa que Emmy avait été très convaincante vu que Lily ne semblait plus repousser James comme autrefois bien qu'ils étaient encore bien loin d'être un couple tous les deux.

Ensuite, la fin de semaine durant laquelle les élèves avaient leur première sortie à Pré Au Lard de prévue était enfin arrivée et James était bien décidé à inviter Lily à l'accompagner. Pour se faire, il s'était levé de très bonne heure ce matin-là et il avait attendu qu'elle descende les escaliers des dortoirs des filles. Cependant, il s'endormit en l'attendant.

-James… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Murmura une voix féminine.

Soudainement, James s'éveilla en entendant quelqu'un lui parler et il se redressa rapidement sur le fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

-Lily ? Répondit-il, replaçant ses lunettes pour bien voir.

-Tu as passé toute la nuit ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non. Je me suis levé tôt et je me suis probablement endormi par mégarde.

-Tu sais que t'es un drôle d'oiseau toi, Répliqua Lily en riant.

La seconde suivante, James était en train de prendre tout le courage Gryffondoresque qu'il possédait pour inviter Lily à aller à Pré Au Lard avec lui lorsque la voix du professeur McGonagall se fit entendre à l'intérieur des murs du château.

-Suite au mauvais temps, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'annuler la sortie prévue pour aujourd'hui au village de Pré Au Lard.

Se sentant tout à coup déprimé après avoir entendu l'annonce de leur directrice de maison, James salua Lily et remonta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec ses trois autres amis. Ceux-ci venaient de se faire réveiller par la voix de McGonagall.

-Depuis quelle heure es-tu debout ? Tu es tout habillé, fit remarquer Peter à James.

-Je voulais être sûr de ne pas manquer Lily ce matin pour l'inviter à aller au Pré Au Lard, mais c'est foutu maintenant, répondit-il d'un air triste.

-Si vous voulez mon opinion, c'est ridicule de canceller notre sortie à cause de la température, lança Sirius en regardant l'averse de pluie à l'extérieur. Il n'y a même pas de tonnerre et d'éclair en plus !

-C'est dommage, c'est vrai, mais c'est plus prudent ainsi. Tu te reprendras à la soirée d'Halloween dans un mois, ajouta Lupin.

En effet, à la grande et heureuse surprise de tous, les préfets organisaient une fête remplie de festivités à l'occasion d'Halloween. James allait donc retenter sa chance avec Lily Evans d'ici quelques semaines.

D'ici là, James essaya de se rapprocher du mieux qu'il pouvait de sa dulcinée entre ses engagements envers le Quidditch et ses retenues à force d'embêter Severus Snape. D'ailleurs, Lucius Malfoy continuait toujours de le défendre à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il arrivait rarement aussi que Snape et Malfoy fussent en retenue ensemble car l'un des deux retenait Sirius et James tandis que l'autre prenait la fuite à chaque fois. Et c'était sans compter les insultes que Padfoot recevait de Narcissa et de Bellatrix. Bien souvent Sirius avait eut envie de se changer en chien et d'aller mordre sauvagement ses deux cousines, mais c'était trop risqué étant donné le fait qu'il était un Animagus non répertorié.

O-o-O

Ainsi, les semaines passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une nuit avant la fameuse soirée de Halloween. Remus était parti finaliser les derniers préparatifs avec les autres préfets. Pendant ce temps, Peter et James discutaient ensemble devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, attendant que Sirius termine sa retenue qui se trouvait une nouvelle fois à l'infirmerie. Jamais auparavant l'infirmière n'avait vu son petit hôpital pour écoliers si propre de toute sa carrière.

Il était maintenant presque 21h00. Sirius venait tout juste de terminer de nettoyer toutes les fenêtres de l'infirmerie et il était sur le chemin du retour menant à son dortoir. Toutefois, il fit une rencontre inattendue dans les escaliers. Se cachant derrière le mur le plus proche, il vit Miranda Van Kassel et Severus Snape descendre les escaliers ensemble. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius prit un détour pour éviter une rencontre avec son ennemi numéro un de toujours, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire avec l'un des deux garçons qui l'avaient prit en otage au début de l'année scolaire. Ça allait cependant être une question dont il chercherait la réponse un autre jour dans un avenir proche.


End file.
